Non-volatile memory systems, such as flash memory, are used in digital computing systems as a means to store data and have been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Non-volatile memory systems may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as embedded memory in a host device. In typical write operations between a host device and a non-volatile memory system, the host device will have a host controller that is configured to store command information and command data in the host device until a confirmation is received from the non-volatile memory system that write operations for all of the data for a write command have been completed. Once the confirmation message is received from the non-volatile memory system, the host device may then release the data from the host buffer.